Colors
by SparkleHarmonia
Summary: Sparkle (me of course) was born in the Pokemon world, only to be kidnapped and taken to this one. now through a series of events, she is home. But home is not the same as safe. And not even her crushes best friend knows where he is! Comashipping and SparklexN and... whatever else I decide to throw in. T for swearing, not much, but it's there.
1. Chapter 1

**~I'm startin' to trip, I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone~ Avril Lavigne, Losing Grip**

**I own nothing but plot and OC people. Not Pokémon, not song lyrics.**

Hi, I'm Sparkle Armida Violet Galactia-Harmonia. As in, my dad is Cyrus and I'm married to N. This is my Umbreon Luna, and my many ribbons and trophies from my extensive contest career. Huh… you wanna know how I got this scar on my neck? Well, I guess I'd better start at the beginning. You might want to get comfortable because this is a very long story. It was a bright but chilly autumn day, in my fourth period science class…

Ch.1:

"What are you writing?" Kent, the guy who sits next to me in science asks in disgust. "Nothing." I answer quickly, a little too quickly. He leans over, "Pokémon? That's so childish!" he laughs. "Shh! Not so loud! Now shut up before I Drama Slap your face in!" That didn't sound as threatening as I'd hoped, especially since in Drama our slaps make no actual contact. They look really cool though!

Anyway, back to Kent. He sits next to me in 5th period English too, and he's still grilling me. "Well? Care to explain?" I groan, "Just shut up okay! My cousin got me into it when I was younger, and I really like it okay! So does Kali, in case you were wondering. She just doesn't talk about it as much as I do."

"Samantha*, your acting so weird!" he complains, "I never said it's a bad thing!" I roll my eyes, _"That's because you don't believe in it. And for the millionth time MY NAME IS NOT SAMANTHA! It's Sparkle!" _ I think sourly to myself.

Yes, I know my name isn't REALLY Sparkle, but I'm trying to distance myself from society and normality. But they still lock me up here for my daily six hours of brainwashing, or education as they call it. I call it boring.

I can gossip with the best of them, and I got a ninety eight percent on a geometry test seventy percent of the class failed, but I honestly don't care! My true colors are for few to see. Few meaning NO ONE!

One day, I just know I'll be a coordinator! I'm not sure how I'll be jumping universes anytime soon, but I can do it! I'm not crazy! At least I don't go out drinking and driving. If society had more people like me, we wouldn't be in debt; children would be taking advanced geometry in fourth grade, and would be working and contributing to society by thirteen. Not wasting our lives writing essays and living in whatever colorless box society dictates we fit into as teens.

I'm having a bad day if you can't tell. My mom saw a bunch of girls wearing yoga pants with rhinestones on the butt, and asked me if I wanted a pair. I noted that they cost 65$ a pair, and she just shrugged, "You want be cool right? I don't want them to bully you because you don't wear them."

I have the greatest mom ever and I HATE it. All I ask of her is acceptance of my fandom, and alone time for Fanfictions. What do I get? Popularity, expensive clothes, and everything a girl could want. I know I'm totally ungrateful, but that's not who I am! I'm combat boots (okay, everyone wears them, but I like them too.) black jeggings, purple tank tops and gray crop tops! Not slippers, yoga pants, 70$ jackets and a Starbucks cup. I don't even LIKE coffee! If I need caffeine, coke cherry zero from a vending machine will suffice.

In Geometry, my last class of the day, I get some severe writers block. "You okay Sam?" Rachel, another friend, asks. "Yeah, just no ideas. The main character just fell off a cliff and is in a coma, while her boyfriend's brother is secretly in cahoots with the evil dude and she is the only one who knows. Not sure whether to have her wake up first or have him kidnap his step-mother." Rachel giggles, "your stories don't even sound like Fanfictions the way you describe them! I'd have the two situations happen at the same time." I nod, and continue typing. I love my friends and all, and they help, but… it's just not right. They wear the same shoes, the same jackets as those others. I just can't trust them fully.

I'm in this mood all the way until I start to walk home. Then I plug in my headphones and blast away the entire bad mood. My mom may not understand my style at all, but the fact that every two months I get thirty bucks to spend solely on music I like, that's wonderfully considerate. Avril Lavigne, Kacey Musgraves, Paramore, and all the other good people of this world in a single tiny MP 3 player. That is the purpose of life.

Just as I'm getting to the best part of my newest download, Rock and Roll by Avril, a car decides it's a fucking wonderful idea to crash into a fence. Some random guy, with blue hair no less, gets out and hops the fence. And I'm literally the only person who sees it.

"Blue hair? I better check this out." I mutter to myself, several names coming to mind. I text my mom saying I'm going to the library as I follow him. I get some strange looks, but I don't stop to explain. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

The trail he takes is a simple one, down past my high-school, almost to my old middle school, and into the woods in between. Now I've never been in those particular woods. I have a good reason too. A forest between two schools? Drugs are a huge possibility. Yes I'm a goody-goody who fears everything, but when I get to the Pokémon world… oh yeah, I'm chasing somebody. Better start paying attention to where I'm going.

I can navigate forest areas pretty easily though, and the path this guy is leaving is NOT normal for someone his size. He is alone, by the looks of it, but the bushes are slashed off like a sword was used. He didn't have a sword, but he did have something in his hand. It might have been a phone, or maybe some other electronic device. I saw metal, I know that much.

I skid before a steep drop, and gape in awe. If I had known there was a huge cavern in here, I would have come out here a LONG time ago. "What in the name of-" I stop, remembering that mentioning Pokémon is a no-no.

The creepy man turns around, and I realize that it would have made no difference whatsoever. This was Cyrus, the guy who did the thing with the stuff… yeah. "… I am currently deciding whether to smack you for being an idiot, or hug you for existing." I blurt out.

A small smirk crosses his face, momentarily reliving the stone stillness. "And what is your name?"

"Spa- Samantha! But don't call me that." He rubs his temples, "Seriously?" I shrug, "Okay, I'll call you Sam. Let me guess, you love everything about my home universe, and openly believe it exists. People think you're crazy." I nod, "Yep. Exactly. It's sad. How'd you know… other than the fact that I know you?"

Cyrus motions to the giant crevasse, "That's not important. And besides, you actually saw me didn't you? No one else did. Anyway if you go deep enough into this cave, there is a constantly open, one way portal to the Pokémon world. But as such, it is quite difficult to get to without Pokémon. It's almost impossible actually." He looks back at me, "You seem knowledgeable on the subject."

"It's all I've ever known, from characters" I pause to point at Cyrus, "To types, advantages, and every battle that Ash guy has ever fought." I shrug, "it's almost like I was born there, not here."

Cyrus lets a look of surprise and fear cover his face for a brief moment, "it's quite ironic you'd say so, especially with the fact that the invisibility didn't work on you…" He starts, but then brushes it off, "Never mind. They wouldn't be so stupid as to hide her so close to the portal."

"Who?" Cyrus sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Her name was… well her name was Sparkle. She was my only daughter, and people from this dimension took her as a baby. I don't know why they wanted her, but she HAS to be alive. I'm not going to believe that she is… dead." He chokes out the last word in a flurry of emotion like I've never seen from him. Who knew this guy had a soft side?

"Funny thing is… for the longest time, I've secretly referred to myself as Sparkle, I never knew why. It just felt more me than Samantha or Sam." Cyrus's eyes go wide, "W-What?" he grabs me by the shoulder, and holds a crumpled picture up in front of me. It is of a beautiful woman, long honey colored hair in a hippie pigtail style. Her shirt is long, and lavender. She's wearing skinny jeans and… combat boots.

"She looks just like me!" I blurt out, "Except her eyes, I don't have brown eyes." Cyrus sighs, "look at me Sparkle." I look up, and he's holding colored contacts; his eyes are actually green. My green eyes. I AM from that world. YES!

Of all the people I could have been related to, Cyrus? I see where I get my attitude. I'm surprised I didn't see this coming. At least I have a good conversation starter for N! If I ever meet him. I'll pull some strings… or just have Cyrus kidnap him.

"This is getting so weird. I just thought having you kidnap the guy I like was a good idea." My phone goes off before Cyrus can comment on my insanity. I look down and read the text out loud, "Sam, the library is closed today; where the hell are you?" I quickly text back, "I'm walking some kids home. They were standing in the parking lot alone, poor dears." The reply is almost instant, "no. you. Aren't. I'll find you Samantha."

"We're going in there!" I shout. Cyrus holds me back, "It's too dangerous. Don't you have anyone you can take?" I nod, "Tex, a kid I live near. But I'll never get to his house in time! Besides, his school doesn't get out for half an hour!" I bite my lip, "Give me whatever Pokémon you have. I'll get far enough into the cave so that they don't think I'm there and hide." We stare at each other for a moment before he realizes I'm right and reach into his pocket.

Cyrus hands me a single Pokeball, "She was yours from the beginning. She isn't strong, but she already loves you. So do I Sparkle." His bright green eyes almost tear up, but he pulls himself together. I pull him into a hug, "I love you too dad." I'm taking this way too well. I guess I just always knew who I was, and I just didn't have all the details. Beggars can't be choosy I guess.

I kiss the capsule and start the long climb down the rope ladder. The darkness slowly closes in on me, until I reach the wet stone floor. I press the button on the Pokeball, and instantly a light forms an Umbreon. "I always dreamt of you Luna, now I finally get to meet you. Use flash." The rings light up, illuminating a smaller than expected tunnel.

"Come on Luna, they're already after us." I whisper. I head down the tunnel, and the little dark type scampers after me.

The walls of the cave are a dark blue, shimmery substance. Every time I brush my fingers against it, it glows. My blood in my veins glows too, the cave knows me. Luna touches the walls and glows blue too. "Going home!" I whisper, and Luna jumps for joy. "I'll race you!" she seems to say. We end up sprinting full force down the tunnel, into a dimly lit room, full of what might be statues.

Nope, those aren't just statues. In case you didn't watch that one movie; people can be turned to stone. A booming laugh covers the whole dang room. "Oh great." I mutter, and Luna takes a battle position. A giant dragon, I think it's one of Kyrums combined forms, and it looks angry.

"So a real contender this time eh?" he (sounds like it anyway) laughs. "Luna, we can't take this thing on. We're gonna have to get past it!" Luna nods. I take a breath and try to remember the moves I taught Luna in my dreams, Psychic, Flash, Bite, and Charm I think.

"Charm, use Psychic to aim!" I call out. The hearts fly toward the dragon, sending it into a tizzy. "Now Flash!" lower accuracy, and lower attack.

An ice beam flies toward me, and I jump out of the way. "That's a dirty trick!" I growl, "You want to fight? Luna, use psychic to hold it in place!"

I get half way across the cavern when Kyreum breaks free. "You insolent brat!" he grumbles, "Taste dragon Rage!"

"Luna, run!" I shout, but my efforts are in vain. She'll never make it out in time. "LUNA!" I scream in terror. I turn around, and wait for the inevitable screech of pain. But… it never comes.

"Torterra, stone edge!" an all too familiar voice calls out. "Paul?" I turn to see him holding my perfectly healthy Umbreon. "Luna!" I grab her from him and kiss her little head. Paul pulls me into the far tunnel and returns his Torterra.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well miss conspiracy theory, what do you think?" I shrug, "Could be a lot of things." He face palms, "I'm your half-brother. Dad cheated on my mom about fourteen years ago, the marriage still stands. Somehow you've always been his favorite."

"Don't take it out on me! It's not my fault our dad's a jerk!" I lightly shove him. Paul scoffs, "I'm not. I'm just mad that you tried to take on a dragon beast with an Umbreon. If you were turned to stone like the rest, dad woulda killed me!" I roll my eyes, "I can't believe I'm related to YOU! My social life is dead before it even had a chance! You turned my LIFE to stone!" I kick a pebble and pout.

"What are you talking about?" I sigh, "You happen to be on the same level as dad, Hunter J, and all the other jerks of the world in some people's books. People I happen to like. I've not killed you simply because I'm grateful you saved my life. But when we get out of here, I'm cutting all ties with you, and pretending I barely know you. I may have not cared back there, but home, I care a lot about my reputation."

"I can see why you feel that way. By the fact that you couldn't even watch your Umbreon take a hit, you seem like the type." I bite my lip, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"it's not, but it is. You're very nice, and Luna already loves you. But, you fear battles. That could hinder you. If I were to suggest a career move, I'd say coordinator." I nod, "That's actually what I was thinking!" Paul smiles a bit, "Well, you'll be good at it. I saw your trick to make sure Charm hits every time, that's really smart." But his eyes look distant, "Even so, you need to be careful, not everything in this world is how they portrayed it there."

"Thanks. You've changed a lot since your days as Ash's rival. You were always a favorite character of mine in the Sinnoh saga. You still are, in a sense. I feel conflicted a lot because of what you used to do, and the fandom has changed since then." Paul looks away blushing a lot, "Ash… he taught me so many things. It wouldn't be a stretch to say I feel like I'm in the presence of a genius when he's around. But don't tell anyone!"

Comashipping is canon, I knew it! They're gonna be so cute when I get them together! I hope dad's okay with it. Actually, I don't care!

***Samantha is not my real name. it's just the name I gave the character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~How does it feel to be… different from me, are we the same? How does it feel? ~ Avril Lavigne, How Does It Feel?**

**I Own Nothing But OC's and plot. **

Colors ch.2:

I open my eyes to meet the same dull glow of the coals. Tex and dad arrived late last night, and just lied down next to us. Tex looks so cute, with his brown hair all messed up, and his glasses off. But, I have to get him up sometime.

"Hey Tex, wake up!" I whisper. He jumps up, immediately blabbering "Oh hey Sparkle! I saw Luna, she's so cute! What's for breakfast? How long until we get home?" I giggle, "I don't know, I was hoping you brought a watch."

Tex looks down at his wrist, "It says eight-thirty." He says. I get dad and Paul up, and we eat some granola bars.

"How far are we in?" I ask. Dad thinks for a minute, "I think we're about two thirds. We should get there by late afternoon." I nod, "And then I start my life!" Tex grumbles, "So you get Luna. Where's Indi?" Indi is his imaginary Golduck.

"I don't think a super smart telepathic Golduck is going to just show up Tex." I mutter, "You should probably just get a trainers license and get a starter." He huffs, "That's boring! I want my Golduck!"

I turn to dad, "We used to pretend that he was a gym leader, who used a Golduck, and I was a coordinator who was his best friend, and we travelled around the world saving people from my adopted parents, leaders of the made up Team Idiots!" Paul laughs, "Wow that sounds fun!"

"It was!" I reply. The morning goes much the same, walking, the occasional trap to avoid, and many stories about my childhood. The cave isn't as dangerous as I had expected, I guess that dragon is the main thing.

"Hey Tex, we should change your name too, just in case." I suggest, "You always liked Jet, how 'bout that?" he nods, jumping up and down calling out his new name. I think he ate pure sugar for breakfast or something.

"The portal is just ahead." Dad whispers. Paul falls behind me, pushing newly renamed Jet between us. I start humming lightly, and old familiar tune.

Paul grabs my hand and squeezes it. I continue to sing, as the dancing colors to the portal come into view. My mind falters and my voice cracks, unable to fully grasp that my life is about to begin.

I stumble into darkness, and fall onto cold rock again. Gently light from the outside filters through cracks in the cave ceiling. "Where are we?" I whisper. "Some cave in Mt. Coronet." Paul replies vaguely. "Oh that helps." I mutter sarcastically

"Luna, can you light this up please?" I ask, sensing the presence of someone. A figure stands in the corner, blocking the tunnel. "Who's there?" I ask

"It's just Ash." Paul snaps, smacking my shoulder. I respond with an elbow to the ribs, "JUST Ash?" he gets a little red, "Shut. Up." Giggling, I make my way to the familiar trainer, "Sparkle. And that's Luna." Pikachu jumps down to strike up conversation with her.

"Ash, I'm warning you. She's a psycho. She wants to kill me even though I'm one of her favorites." I just laugh, and take the guitar Ash is handing me, "There's a song I know from the other universe… it's pretty much my life in general. Here goes: (Peeps play Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne now)

I sing my best, hoping my voice sounds as good as it does in my head. It's one of my favorite songs, and when I listen to it I just thin N.

By now wild Pokémon my dad and Jet were all staring at me in awe. "That was amazing!" Paul admits, "Why'd you get all the talent!" I giggle, "I guess… I don't know, I just love music, it's the easiest way to get your feelings across. That particular singer is my like, all-time favorite. She really knows how to relate to people.

Ash laughs, "Wow, that was… impressive. There's someone in this world you really care about huh?" I nod, "Yep, but Paul's killing my chances with him." Ash chuckles, "Oh, I see where this is going. Well, hopefully someone can track him down. And the guitar is yours, by the way."

We make our way outside where we take turns being carried down by Ash's Charizard. We make our way to Eterna city, where it seems a few people are waiting for us. Mars, my apparent step-mom included. She begins to smother Paul, asking if he's okay. I'm tempted to get her attention, but remembering that I'm not her child, or even a legal one, I hang back. Reggie seems interested, giving me a hug and Luna a few berries.

I look over at Paul, who is mid argument with Mars. "Reggie… do I call her mom… or would that make her mad? Does she think something's wrong with me?" He smiles and ruffles my hair, "It was fourteen years ago Sparkle, I don't think she's mad at you for existing." I shrug and hide behind him as she comes over.

I pretend to be very, very interested in the guitar case in my hands. Noticing my sudden change in mood, Luna sniffs Mars suspiciously. "Sparkle?" She asks. In a sudden burst of nerves I turn and run, right to the edge of town, into the woods, over a fence and into an old house. Luna lights up the place, and I start taking out my anger on a chair

"Half… I'm HALF! How is she supposed to love a child that's not even hers? I'm not even a legal person! I was practically born a criminal! How appropriate." I break into tears and the Ghastly and Shuppet in the corners crowd around me, seemingly asking what's wrong.

"My dad cheated on his wife, his mate, to be with my mom. I was born, and now I have to deal with my dad's wife, my step mom. How is she supposed to love me like my brothers if I'm not supposed to be here?" More Pokémon come out, normal types, psychic types. They're all staying out of the rain I guess.

"I feel like I'm worthless." I mumble. A Kirlia comes up, and wipes the tears from my eyes. I look up, and see a little black bowtie on his neck. "Aren't you cute?" I say with a smile, "You had a trainer didn't you. I had a mom… I never knew her . Birds of a feather flock together right… Astin?" I hold out my hand, and hesitantly he shakes it. "Alright! But I can't actually get you a Pokeball until we get back to town… but I'm not sure when I'll get up the courage."

Astin stands up, and points to the door as if to say he'll go with Luna to get my stuff. "Um, okay, just don't let anyone follow you." The rest of the Pokémon stand guard outside while some Buneary escort me to a relatively clean and furnished bedroom.

"You guys are really nice. I don't know why, but I'm sure glad." I thank them they simply point to a book on the table. It's basically the Pokémon version of Cinderella. I guess I'm the princess here. The irony is killing me.

I read the whole book to the Buneary, and begin another before Astin and Luna are back with a trainer's license and some Pokeballs, as well as a new bag, that just happens to have a hundred bucks in it. (5,000 poke-dollars in the game, give or take) also included, a flyer for a contest in Floraroma town in a few days.

"Alright, rain or shine we better get going." I say, returning my team, "We have to get to Floraroma town ASAP!"

We make good time, I think. The forest is as maze like as I remember in my old Pearl game. I vaguely wonder about Jet, but he's in good hands. Who knows, maybe he'll get a starter and I'll see him in a few towns.

The forest gave way to a meadow/mountain/river place filled with Shellos, Ponyta, and Combee around sunset.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." I gasp, standing on a bridge over a winding river, entwining with others further downstream. "It is isn't it?" A male voice agrees behind me. I turn to see a guy with reddish brown hair and striking blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Brant. Sorry to sneak up on you like that." I smile back, "It's okay. I'm Sparkle."

"I've heard of you! They finally found you huh?" I nod, "Yeah… and I don't have the courage to face my new step mom, so I'm just leaving. I came here because… well it's the only way to go and there's a contest soon."

"Oh, I'm actually headed to Eterna to get a badge, but the gym isn't going anywhere. I'll help you train if you want. My older sister Marietta is a coordinator, and has an ego to match her huge hair. I'd love to see you beat her."

We start walking to Floraroma town, where we are met with a strange scene. A chick with curly green hair and black and green clothes is holding a bunch of kids' hostage, one with remarkably large hair. "How DARE you! Let me go!" she shouts. I grab my two Pokeballs, "Hey walking moss pile! Let's battle!"

"Uh… you're going to mess with Team Energy?" she asks, as if she's important or something. I laugh, "Nope, just figure out if any of you have kids, enlist them in my army, and eventually bring you to your knees, and imprison you… or just make you work for me. I'm way better than JUST messing with you, bitch."

"Go Gothorita!" the weirdo says without another jab. "Luna, let's go! Use Flash right off the bat, follow up with easy shot charm!"

"Double slap, keep that charm out of your way! Then go in for a Shadow Ball!" I smirk, "Use bite on the Shadow ball to supercharge it Luna!" "Jump and use another shadow ball!" the attacks collide in front of Gothorita, but Luna pushes through, throwing the psychic type to the ground. "Get up and use Thunderbolt!" Luna takes a hit. "Luna, use Psychic to slam it!" "Push it back with your own psychic!" the attacks cancel each other out. "Luna, bite!" "Thunderbolt!"

"Psychic!" I call, remembering the first time Ash challenged Sabrina. Luna, who has heard this story as well, sends the Thunderbolt back where it came from. "Gothorita! No!" The chick looks over at me after returning her fallen partner. "You impudent child! How DARE you challenge Team Energy's own Marina? You're really lucky Sinnoh's Heiress. Yes Sparkle, I knew it was you from the start. Your father made it quite public he was searching for you."

"Let them go Marina. You lost fair and square, or do you want another round? You could battle my Kirlia. " Marina sighs, "Whatever. I don't see what you're accomplishing here." I smirk, "Did you not hear my speech? I'm collecting the victims, so to speak. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so I'm heading an army of my own. I always knew I would, and I've been planning my whole life. And trusts me, I have quite the advantage, a bird's eye view, just give up before people get hurt."

I wink and guide the shaken trainers out of the trap. "I'm warning you Marina, I know everything about everyone who means anything. And soon I'll have them in the same place… I just hope they don't kill each other."


	3. Chapter 3

**(me no own anything but plot and ****OC people. :( yeah)  
**

Colors ch.3:

**~We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire. Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire. And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn~ Ellie Goulding- Burn**

I stand there, my red and white dress falling around my knees. It's a bubble skirt, made of silk. The white sash is tied at my right side in a big knot, and the ends of the huge ribbon are dip-dyed red, that fades to pink and white as you go up the fabric. The top of my dress is red, with pink to white transparent sleeves. It's one of Marietta's old ones, according to Brant, and it used to be just pink and white but he thought it would look better red so he had someone dye it.

It's been nice to have someone helping me. As much as I know about Pokémon, I'm still a beginner. Brant only has one badge, but he's still better than me.

I hum quietly as I wait for my turn to appeal. I'm so nervous, I might just faint out there. But my name is called, and I will my legs to move.

"Okay, Astin, it's show time!" I call, my Kirlia appearing in a flurry of flower petals, "now Magical leaf, straight up!" the petals circle at the leaves scatter them, creating a beautiful effect as Astin lands, "okay Astin, catch those leaves with a Shadow ball!" he charges up the attack, and holds it up to attract the leaves, which fill it with an eerie glow. "Now Astin, heal pulse!" the whole thing is coated in pretty pink sparkles and light, and Astin holds it high before letting the attack explode.

"A performance worthy of a girl named Sparkle! I couldn't take my eyes off of it, like a sunrise of purple and pink!" "A remarkable use of color in an appeal." "Your Pokémon's moves are wonderfully diverse, making your Pokémon able to pull of dazzling combinations!"

I head back, confident about making it into the next round. Marietta's appeal is next. She is wearing a yellow and pink dress, fairly simple and very pretty.

"Kiru, it's your time!" she calls sending out a Flareon in a glittery cloud, "Iron tail!" the Flareon cuts a hole in the blob, allowing a clean entrance. "Shadow Tail!" the Flareon charges up a will-o-wisp, then hits it with an Iron tail to create a violet-red glow. "Shadow ball!" and now it's bouncing a shadow ball somehow.

"Using Will-o-wisp to keep the shadow ball from exploding on contact with the iron tail was genius!" "Remarkable knowledge and grace." "Once again an appeal that shows off how moves can work in perfect synchronicity!"

She smirks at me as she exits the stage. I resist the urge to react, and instead go back to brushing Luna.

"We'll make it; ours was ten times better than hers." I whisper. Luna nods in agreement. Soon enough, it rings true; both Marietta and I make it, along with some others I don't know.

My battle is first, against a boy with a Mothim. "Mothim, use Gust!" "Luna, send it back with psychic! Then rush for a bite!" the boy, who I just remembered is named Adam, scowls, "Mothim, dodge and use Air Slash!" I gasp as Luna is thrown to the floor, "Get up and use Flash to cover your movement and use Bite again!"

"Mothim! Hang in there and use gust again after the hit!" the Pokémon both slide back a bit, "Mothim, finish this with Bug bite!" "Psychic, send it flying!" my attack wins, and the super effective attack never completes itself. The battle ends there, and I win by a nose. Neither of us lost a ton of points.

Needless to say, it's Marietta and I in the finals. She's still using her Flareon. "Looks like it's a battle of evolutionary proportions here folks!" The announcer gushes, "Two evenly matched Eevee evolutions squaring off in the finals! This will be a battle for the ages!"

"Okay Kiru, let's give 'em a show! Use will-O-wisp, follow up with shadow Ball!" I laugh, "Combine all of them into a huge ball with psychic and mark return to sender!"

Marietta squeaks "minimize damage with Iron tail!" "Flash while it's busy, and then rush in to Bite!" "Fire fang!" I roll my eyes, "Okay, now you're just being annoying. Luna, I'm getting bored. Use Psychic to bash it out."

"Kiru, iron tail and shadow ball!" the fluff ball whacks Luna over the head, but leaves a bite open, "Don't let go Luna, shake it!" the poor Flareon starts to whimper, and scramble, losing his trainer a lot of points.

"Kiru, fire fang, bite back!" I grit my teeth, "don't let it Luna, Psychic!" and the timer runs out. All eyes are on the board… somehow I have half my points left and Marietta only has a fourth.

I accept my ribbon, holding it high in the air, smiling at the cameras. "Sparkle, anything you want to say to all the viewers." I giggle, "Well for starters, sorry for running away Dad. I was going to chill in the forest for a while with my stuff and train, but Astin and Luna brought a flyer for the contest, and I knew that if I wanted to get here on time I had to leave right away." The announcer laughs heartily, "It was a good idea apparently." I nod, and the smile plastered on my face gets even bigger.

After the contest, I find myself sitting in a field, remembering that Adam guy and his Mothim. "That thing was cool… I wonder where he got it." Randomly, I see them a little way away. "Hey Adam, where'd you get that Mothim?" he looks up, "Oh hey Sparkle! Actually, south of the city there's a ton. They migrate here every fall, so there's a good chance you could find one."

"So you just caught him?" he nods, "Yeah, I have a Piplup too. Got it from an older cousin." I get up, "Awesome! Maybe next time I see you we'll see whose Mothim is stronger!" he smiles, "Sounds like a plan!"

I then proceed to the other half of town, where my quest for a Mothim is cut short by the sudden and inexplicable arrival of my family. "Sparkle! You won!" Mars squeals, picking me up and turning me around. "See Cyrus, I told you she'd be just fine!" Paul sends his famous half-assed smirk my way, "That last battle was ruthless! Good luck getting your little boy toy to come around with THAT on the internet!" I roll my eyes, "She's a weirdo! And I just don't like her!"

"Not a good enough excuse!" "Keep it up and I'll throw you under a bus… first figuratively then literally." I fight back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Dad orders. "So what have you been doing?" I think of how to word my thoughts, "Uh, I met Marietta's brother Brant, he helped me train. I asked that guy with the Mothim where he got it, and now I'm going to catch a Mothim."

Dad nods, "Okay, I'll live with it. I'm sure your responsible enough to talk to people." I chuckle, "You know I have a clear goal, and no one gets in the way of it. Now LETS GO STALK SOME BUGS!"

It took all afternoon, but I found the perfect Mothim. Knows a status move, one physical offensive move, one special offensive move, and one wild card pretty move. And his name is Xanto! It was really easy to catch him too.

That night I end up not being able to sleep. I go down to the Center lobby and Nurse Joy makes me some hot chocolate. "Anything on your mind dear?" I shrug, "I had a rough day, and I should be exhausted. I just can't sleep. Maybe Paul's just getting inside my head about my battle." Nurse Joy raises her eyebrows, "You did fantastic, what could he possibly be saying?"

"I did good, amazing actually. I won. Is that getting in the way of my REAL goal?... which is getting a boyfriend. A certain boyfriend. He's… not exactly a fan of hard beatings." Nurse Joy nods her head, "You want to be known as Sparkle, the nice sweet girl who loves her team, not the vicious competitor." I nod, "Exactly."

"Well I think you need to keep getting your name out there; do what you love and be happy. There's nothing more attractive than confidence!" "And nothing less attractive than arrogance." Another voice finishes the old saying.

I look at Mars, who is smiling at me (she has glasses on!) and I look at my feet. "D-did I wake you up?" She laughs, "No, I've been awake all night myself. Reading." She holds up a book, "come on, we'll take a walk and I'll tell you how I met your father."

We end up walking through the field where I saw Adam today. "I met your father at a high school science fair. He built a robot, and it handed me a flower when I walked by. I was embarrassed beyond belief! I was always the popular, prissy girl. No time for nerds, right?" Mars pauses to twirl a flower in her hand, and sighs, "Then I needed a math tutor. He said that he'd only help me if I went on a date with him. And it turns out he really wasn't a cold hearted weirdo with no concerns other than grades. He just didn't like to trust. I think you have a boy in mind with a similar problem. You need to help him figure out his dreams Sparkle. For your father, that was protecting the people he could trust from all the liars in the world. But even he fell for some tricks in his time."

She must be talking about my mom. What else would she be referring to? "Speaking of mistakes, what AM I to you?" Mars looks taken aback. "Sparkle you are not a mistake. You are a beautiful, powerful young woman! Whatever Paul said it's not true! You are as much of my child as either of your brothers, and I love you just as much."

"Did you ever meet my real mother?" Mars nods, "She left a long time ago, she was a scientist too, and she was exploring a cave in Unova. Chargestone I think. Sophie was always married to her work. There was no custody battle, from the moment she found out she was pregnant she signed custody to us. It wouldn't be fair to have you constantly moving and only have one parent." I bite my lip, "But I was taken then… right?"

Mars nods slowly, "You were only a week old. But somehow your subconscious was still here. You trained Luna while asleep." I bite my lip again, "so… can I call you mom?" "please." We head back to the center and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: me own nothing.)**

**~To ten million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell~ Owl City- Fireflies**

Ch.4:

"Sparkle, get up!" Paul shouts from outside my door, "We're leaving in twenty minutes!" I sit up, and groan. Twenty minutes? I'll barely have enough time to dress myself, Let alone keep my hair from standing straight up!

I toss on a pair of red-pink skinny jeans, a tee with a purple and blue peace sign on it, and my boots. My hair is tossed up in a messy ponytail, and I do my makeup a bit.

"I look like crap." I grumble, getting into the car. "You look fine Sparkle." Reggie assures me. Ash too (don't know why he's here other than Paul probably insisted). I shake my head, "y'all need to shut up. What If someone takes my pictures to send to my future husband! I'm looking at you Ash." He rolls his eyes, "I don't even think he has a phone. If he does I never got his number. So there!" He turns away best he can and ends up practically smashing faces with Paul.

"Get off me you… thing!" Paul attempts to insult him and shoves the boy off of him. Ash scoots over, looking slightly offended. "Why can't you guys stop being awkward?" I ask, getting a slap from Paul which ends in us fighting, which involves leaning over Ash's lap. I shove Paul's face into it and dad slams on the breaks. "No more. If you want to fight, one of you switch seats so Ash doesn't get hurt. His dad will murder me." The rest of the car ride is silent, but reflective. Paul and I end up passing a notebook back and forth behind Ash's head.

"_Quit it Sparkle. Ash doesn't like me like that."_

"_How do you know?" _

"_I just do. He doesn't get it! I've tried telling him, but it doesn't work. So stop!"_

"_Paul, you have no idea what's going on in his head."_

"_Yes I do. He doesn't like me. I'm nothing but a stupid rival to him!"_

"What are you guys passing?" Ash asks. I grab the book and sit on it, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Sibling code, certain things can only be discussed by siblings." Ash glares but doesn't try to get it from me. Instead he just asks questions. "Well how important is it?" "End of the world and Paul jumping off a cliff important." Ash nods, "And somehow I'm supposed to act like this problem doesn't exist?" I sigh, "Its Paul's problem, Paul's choice. I think you should talk to him about it, but he's being stupid!"

We get back to Eterna about lunch time. By then, Paul and I aren't even speaking, and Ash isn't even trying. We separate, Ash to help Jet Train (apparently he has a Torchic now) Paul to watch Gym matches and critique them (is that even a thing?) and me to train in a park area.

"Okay, Xanto, we're going to work on dodging; one of the most important skills a flying Pokémon can have." I hold up a hand, pointing to a marshmallow hanging from a tree branch with a shoelace. "The goal is to get the marshmallow without getting his by Luna's charm attack. Ready… set… go!"

We play a few rounds of the game, and variations for each team member. By the end of that we're all full and sick of marshmallows. We take a break, watching a few young trainers battle, and I think about life.

N could be anywhere, how am I going to find him? By what Nurse Joy said, he's supposed to find me really. But how do I know he has a TV wherever he is? I guess I'll just have to wait and see, and hope to Arceus that this works. There are those Team Energy dorks to consider too. N is most definitely keeping in touch enough to know about them. If I get involved with that, I'll probably see him eventually. Combined with my contest career, there's no way I could miss him.

But then there's the big question; will he like me back? What if he already has a girlfriend, or worse, a boyfriend! He might hate me! No… no, I'm friends with Ash; N couldn't hate me if he tried. But that doesn't mean we're going to be dating. What if he doesn't love me… what will I do? Date some other guy? No! N can't be replaced! Life is so freaking complicated!

"Everything okay Sparkle?" a voice asks from behind me. I turn to see Ash and Jet there. "Hey guys… I'm just worried about my currently nonexistent love life." Jet laughs, "trust me, when he gets here- which he will- he'll be falling all over you! How could he not?" I sigh, "Everything. Nothing. The Floraroma contest finale!"

"Trust me, that doesn't make you look bad Sparkle." Ash assures me, "he'll be too busy looking at how good you look to give a crap." I raise my eyebrows, "You do realize this is N we're talking about, right?" he nods, "Trust me Sparkle, people might surprise you here!"

"Do you like anyone Ash?" I ask suddenly. "Yeah actually, surprising, right?" I shake my head, "Not really. I know someone likes you though. That's kind of why I asked." He looks at me with narrowed eyes, "why?"

"I just heard from someone that a person likes you, and they're worried that you don't like them that way." He nods, "so you want me to give you enough information for you to guess, and then break the news to whomever, right?"

I nod, and motion for him to start talking.

"Okay… it's a guy. He's taller than me, but not too much. He doesn't have a ton of friends, but he's not alone in the world, just shy. Most people think he's unfriendly, but once you break through to him he's actually really nice. When I look into his eyes, I see past everything and into how sensitive he really is. I'd trust him with my life, and everyone thinks I'm crazy for it."

"You should tell him. I think we're talking about the same guy. He said that you're a genius to him, and his eyes got all sparkly. I know that's kind of hard to believe, but it happened. And I got him to tell me in the car."

Ash's eyes get wide, "That's what those notes were about?" I nod, "Go, he's at the gym!" I say dramatically. Jet follows, muttering something about getting the confessions on video. Not creeped out at all, I raised that kid right. I did practically raise him.

**(A/N: Why hello there! I finally got around to checking the reviews, and someone asked about my name. I'll tell you, I literally called myself Sparkle because I thought it sounded good with the last name Harmonia. And because my dad is kind of insane and would totally do that. Paul's name was supposed to be Sunshine, and Reggie was going to be Rainbow, but Mas put her foot down. Sophie didn't, so I am Sparkle. And I know I'm making Pail OOC, but this is a whole year after the events of the Sinnoh league, so he's mellowed out. Besides, he has to somewhat get along with N! We have enough problems already.) **


End file.
